Never Thought I'd Be Loved
by ironvixen
Summary: A ninja girl falls in love with Sasuke and vampire not Edward...even though a lot of things seem similar..they aren't, okay? :
1. Chapter 1

Basically it's about you, a ninja girl living Konoha and you have no parents. They both died in the war with the demon fox and the only one you had left was your older brother Chiro. He has black/ raven blue hair what sorta looked like Sasuke's but he was older and more developed. He had spectrum eyes(which mean they change color because of you ka kei genkai) but they were usually red. Chiro is 17 years old. Tall, muscular, and all the girls his age were drooling over him and his ninja gang. Like Chiro, you had black/raven blue hair, spectrum eyes that constantly changed, good build, tall, and the hottest girl in all of Konoha. But because you were bittersweet, most of the other girls didn't have the heart to hate you. You were in the same class as Naruto and Sasuke. You usually wore anything. Your name is Saya Ulena and you are 14. Even though you still had Chiro, things were really lonely, and you were usually by yourself. Like I said, this is just the intro, and i hope you'll keep reading on!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay then!

The bright sun pooling into your room window woke you up. You were late. Again. You started Cursing your brother for not waking you up but quickly began taking it back when you remembered he just came back from an assassination mission.

It was hard for the two of you. Your parents passed away in the Great War with the demon fox and all you had was each other. Until Chiro turned 12, you were both watched over by a man named Kakashi. He was cool and you looked up to him like the father you never had, excluding the Come Come Paradise he usually was reading.

You yawned and wanted to go back to sleep. You stretched your sore limbs and got up. You looked in the mirror and saw how messy your hair was. It was funny to you, so you started to do Runway poses until the clocked stroke nine.

"Oh gez!" you said.

You were really late. You were supposed to go out training with your best friend, Jera. She had shoulder length, lavender colored hair, a slender build, and light grey eyes that could pass for a smile.

Like you, Jera was a student at the academy and the test was coming up soon. It wasn't like you were weak or any thing, as a matter of fact, you were the strongest girl in the class. But a little extra training wouldn't bite. Being the humble person you were, you didn't brag about getting straight A's.

After you stumbled around getting dressed, you pulled on your Black Chinese button down that was outlined in red and had little red pedals scattered all over it with a matching skort. You parted your bangs and pulled your black hair into a bun with little spikes of hair sticking up in the back. "Red today, huh." you said to your reflection as you examined you eyes.

The spectrum eyes that both you and Chiro had were part of your ka kei genkai. Your ka kei genkai allowed you to have the ability to read other ninja's minds and foresee their attacks during combat. There were rumors about it having a more powerful story, but there wasn't anything out of the ordinary with your ka kei genkai. After realizing that staring at your reflection won't make you any stronger, you rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

You grabbed and apple and quickly ate it. Before you headed out the door, you found two notes on the table. The first one was from Chiro,

"Out with the gang. Stay out of trouble. Be back when. -Chiro"

After reading it a few times, you smiled in admiration. You were glad that Chiro was getting out again because he was still depressed over his ex-girlfriend broke up with him for another guy who wasn't even a ninja. The second note was from Kakashi,

"Stopped by and you were asleep. Didn't want to wake you. Might come by for dinner, got no food. -Kakashi"

You laughed at the ending. It sounded just like Kakashi to say something like that. His place was a mess and food was rare. You looked at the clock and it was nine thirty. "SHOOT!" you yelled.

You were late. _really _late. You were supposed to meet Jera at 7. You ran out the door and headed off.

"Kunai, check. Sharingan, check..."

You checked off all the things you had for the training as you dashed forward without looking where you were going. Next you knew you were in somebody's arms.

"Hey there lil missy! Where are **you** headed off to?!?!?"

You stared up at the person who was holding you captive.

"Kahn!!" you squealed.

It was one of Chiro's buddies, and part of his gang. Kahn was like another brother to you. He looked after you just as if he really was. He had a bandage on his cheek because he got hurt during his mission

"Haha! you sure are heavy!" he teased you. You felt your cheeks turn pink.

"Shut up." you scolded. you two started talking until he put you down and patted your head.

"Where were you headed?" he asked grinning.

"I'm supposed to be training with Jera, but you're in my way!" you accused.

He laughed and said, "Okay, okay. I'll see ya around. I'm supposed to be with the rest of the gang but i don't remember where your bro said we were chilling out at today."

You laughed at him and gave him a playful punch for being dumb. You were both about to go separate ways when he grabbed your arm and spun you around into a big hug.

"Be on your guard, okay? There's been some reports of a creature killing all the animals in town and I don't want you to get hurt." He whispered. You were kind of shocked from the hug, but you needed it. There was something going on in the village and you wanted to be on guard

. "I will." You promised. "Okay then. See you around."

then you two parted ways and he ran off. Out of nowhere, the clock tower chimed ten. "Ugh!!! " you yelled. You started off again to meet Jera, hoping that she was there wouldn't be angry.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: You just ran into Kahn, your brother Chiro's best friend, and that made you even later. So now you're on your way, again, to meet Jera in the forest.

"Late, Late, LATE!" You yelled to yourself.

You were dashing into the forest and praying that Jera was still there and wasn't mad at you.

*Clink Clink* you heard.

_"*Phew* She's still there."_ you thought.

And just as you expected, Jera was there, practicing her shadow jutsu technique. She was huffing and puffing from how hard she was training. Becoming a powerful kunoichi (female ninja) was her dream, and you respected that. Jera was wearing her Camo body shirt and cargo shorts.

You didn't want her to be mad at you, so you walked slowly up behind her. "Hey." You practically whispered. She jumped and spun around. "Saya!"

(me: oh yeah, just to let you know, it's not pronounced Say-uh, it's pronounced Sigh-uh)

she squealed. You were ready for her wrath, so you closed your eyes expecting that she was gonna slap the side of your head, but when she didn't and you opened your eyes, you saw she was on the verge of laughing at you. The giggles were already spilling from her when you asked,

"What's wrong?"

That only made her burst into laughs. This only made you confused, so you had this look on your face and when Jera was about done laughing she saw your face and started laughing again. Finally you said,

"Okay okay. I'm here now. How why are you laughing?"

She finally calmed down and said, "You were late!" She started laughing again.

Irratated, you said, "Yeah. . ." and that only made her laugh even more. _"she has such a weird humor."_ you thought to yourself. "Okay then. Sorry for being late." you said a little sarcastically.

Jera calmed down and said, "It's okay. Lets get going."

You both got into position, and started charging at each other. You started off training with just tai jitsu. It was your favorite because while you two fought each other, you had to do it by the rhythm of music. This time, you two were fighting to Dead! by My Chemical Romance. (me: you should listen to it! It's beast) By the end of the song, you had Jera pinned to the ground. You won. Jera smirked at you and said. "Good job."

You smiled back and got off of her. "You were great!" you complimented her.

"Okay, Lets get onto practicing our shadow jitsu."

You were ready for this. You had been practicing your tail off and were itching to show Jera how much you improved.

"You first." She said.

"With Pleasure." you replied. You got into position, calmed you body, and did the hand signs. Then POOF! there, standing in front of Jera were three exact duplicates of another one of Chiro's friends, Kito. You saw the look on Jera's face when the smoke disappeared.

Kito was one of those bookish-study first people. He had really really pale yellow hair, it almost looked like an off white. He had warm brown eyes and wore glasses. He was pretty Perfect for Jera. Jera had a **MAJOR **crush on Kito. Jera couldn't keep a straight train of thought with him around. You looked over at Jera and she was practically drooling. "Well. . ." you said purposely breaking her train of thought.

"Don't make him go away. . ." she said quietly melting. You laughed and let her give each of the Kito-droplle grangers a hug before you made them go bye bye.

"So. . .Whatcha think?" You said sweetly. She was speechless for a bit.

"That was amazing! You're amazing! You gotta teach me how ya do that!" You both laughed.

"So what now?" you wondered. You both started to think for a bit. Just relaxing. You both laid down on the ground and looked up at the sky. You were both silent for a while. And you started to drift off into your own thought.

"Saya?" Jera said your name silently.

"Yeah?" you answered, closing your eyes.

"Do you ever feel about a guy the way I do?" she asked you shyly.

You thought about it for a bit. "Hmmm...Nope. I don't think so." You were sure about it.

"Not even Sasuke?" She asked.

"Nope." You answered immediately. You didn't have anything against Sasuke, it was just that all guys to you were cool. No boy at the moment had your eye.

"Why?" you asked looking over at her. She blushed. "

It's just that, you're so pretty and all these boys like you, and I was just wondering if you liked a boy." She said a little embarrassed. You gave a small giggle.

"I'm not that pretty." you stated.

"Yes. you are." She argued. And for a bit you both argued.

"Okay okay okay. Fine! you win." she forfeited. "But I still think you're pretty." she added.

you smiled at her. "Thanks." You looked up at the sun. It was about 1:30.

"I gotta go," Jera said. "My mom wants me to help her with the laundry."

"Okay. see ya later then." Jera stood up and you watched her go.

You just sat there for about ten minutes until you decided that you wanted to get back training again. you wanted to try climbing the tree with no hands the way Chiro and Kahn tried teaching you. You pulled out your ipod and let the music take over you body. You stepped to the beat and you could go higher up the tree. You had a wide variety of music, and you usually chose the up beat ones for training. You chose the song Dance! Dance! by Fall Out Boy. You reached the highest point of the tree listening to Face Down by Red Jump suit Apparatus. You got off and started running laps. Sooner than you knew it, the sky was dark. You lost track of time. The sky was cloudy and it looked like it was about to rain. You felt the first few drops on your face and you knew you had to get home before Chiro came looking for you. You turned the ipod off and started running in the direction of town.

You were running and running but it felt like you were going no where.

"This is strange." you said to youself.

You started getting goosebumps. Something wasn't right. You went to the nearest tree and slashed it to make a mark. you ran for about ten minutes and came to a stop. You wanted to scream. The tree you slashed was right next to you again. You didn't want to believe your eyes. you ran straight forward and left your eyes closed. Next thing you knew you had collided into something as hard as a rock.

"Oof." you feel to the ground.

The rain was getting heavier and heavier. you looked up to see who or what you had ran into. you looked up and saw the ice cold eyes of a boy about your age. He was scary looking to you, but you managed to squeak out,

"I'm sorry." you got up off the ground to take a better look at him.

He was wearing a dark cloak and had spots of blood on it. His face was dirty despite that he was practically drenched in rain. His copper colored hair stuck to his the sides of his face. there was a train of blood going across his face.

"Are you okay?" you asked him.

He didn't answer at first. He just looked at you weird. His eyes scared you.

"I'm Saya." You told him. "Hn." he just replied.

"Are you from here? I haven't seen you before." you asked him even though you wanted to get out of the rain.

He was handsome alright. His eyes rusty brown. He was tall, muscular, and oddly pale. "No." He answered coldly. you were a little intimidated, but you asked him,

"Whats your name?" He didn't answer. All of a sudden his head jerked to the right and his eyes were locked in that direction as if something was coming. You got tense. All of a sudden, you heard him say,

"Get on home, it's not safe out here." He put his ice cold hand on your shoulder and pushed you a little.

"Why?" you asked nervously.

"because it's not safe for a hu-," he cut himself off, "it's not safe here." he said.

"But what about you?" You asked him. There was something about him that made you want to be with him. Even though his ice cold hands were making you cold, you didn't want him to take his hand off.

"Just go." he said curtly. you nodded and started off. To you surprise you made it home. You were all soaked and drenched when you went in.

"Chiro?" You called. There was silence for a bit, and you got scared. You walked into the living room and stood were you were. There was something weird going on, and you didn't want to be alone. Out of nowhere, from behind the couch, you heard a BOO! and it jumped out at you and got you into a bear hug. you screamed and tried to get away when you suddenly realized it was just Kahn.

"Hey, lil missy! nice to see **you** again!" he greeted you.

"You are so stupid!" you cried at him, still in a bear hug.

"Yeah. I know!" he said smirking down at you. He let you go and you asked him,

"Where's Chiro and the others?"

"Chiro's taking a shower. William, Ray, and Kito are getting some food to eat at the Ramen bar." he said.

Food. You suddenly felt the hollow grumble in you stomach and it gurgled out load. Kahn heard it and laughed. You patted your tummy and said,

"Can't wait for that food." You both laughed. "I'm gonna change." you said.

Have fun with that!" he called.

You went to you room and got rid of the wet clothes, and pulled on a t-shirt and soccer shorts. You looked over at you clock. 3:30.

"_wow, you thought to yourself. _"

Then you heard three raps at your door. "Come in!" you called. Then Chiro can through your door. All he had on was his cargo shorts. His bare chest didn't fail to hide to his well developed muscles.

"Hey kiddo." he greeted.

"hey." you greeted back.

"Where ya been?"

"In the forest. Training with Jera." you explained. You were about to tell him about the weird experience you had on your way back home, but then Kahn come through the door. "Grubs here!" he stated.

"Last one there is a starved monkey!" and he and Chiro were off.

"Boys" you thought. you did a few hand signs and you were at the table. Ray was there, setting up the plates. William was laying out the food, and Kito was laughing at Chiro and Kahn as they tumbled down the stairs. "_Ouch, that's gotta hurt."_ you thought as Chiro fell on top of Kahn.

"Dude! Get your man-boobs off my back!" Kahn shouted followed by a roaring laugh.

"Imma put a shirt on later!" Chiro shot back. The two of them laughed and headed for the table. As they walked in, you saw the happy green tint of Chiro's eyes.

"Hey, Saya." greeted Ray. He was Kahn's older brother. He had a certain look in his brown eyes that made you want to leave him alone, but because you knew him so well, you knew that he was a funny guy just like Kahn, only a bit more serious. His hair was black and he had a red Konoha headband. Chiro wore his around his right forearm, and Kahn on his left.

"Hey" you said back.

"Hey kiddo, how ya been?" William greeted. William was scary if you didn't know him. He had silver hair and usually wore a black robe/jacket. His band was around his neck. This was the gang, Chiro was the undetermined Leader, Ray the co-leader, and the rest just followed.

"Good." you smiled at him.

Kito, Chiro, and Kahn came into the room laughing. Kito saw you and gave you a hug from behind. You all took a seat and ate. After dinner you said goodnight to the boys and went to you room. You didn't know how tired you were until you felt the soft bed beneath you. Next thing you knew, you were drifting asleep. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: After your long day of training in the forest, you ran into this mysterious guy. You went home and fell asleep,

You woke up before the sun rose, and about a million questions flowed through you. The dream that woke you up was the source. You were in the forest again, and it was raining. All you felt was the ice cold of his fingertips on your forearm. His chime like voice echoed your ears. His frozen eyes locked on yours. Your heart was skipping beats, and seemed to fill the broken sound between the two of you. His eyes were locked with yours, and even though it was colder than snow, you felt as if you were melting. Somehow, you felt that he heard your heartbeats. You were scared. You felt as if you were the worm and he the eagle. He was plunging down on you making you him meal, alas, all he did was touch your arm. For some odd reason you wanted to know him, know his pains and joys, know who he was. Even though you were scared, you felt calm, as if dying by him was what you wanted. He removed his arm from you, and you wanted to be with him, you reached out for his face, but before you could touch it, you felt your body dislocate itself from you mind, the next thing you knew, you were awake with a cold sweat over your face.

_Who was that guy? _ you thought.

You thought over and over and of course, you didn't know. You were hoping that somehow you'd see him again. He didn't have a ninja band on, and he looked about your age, so he could have been from any where if you cared any less. His face was on your mind for the most part, and that made your heart skip. You just stayed were you were for a little while. Just thinking. When the sun started to peak from the horizon, you got up, brushed your teeth, and took a shower. You pulled on a tight gray t-shirt and some jeans. You put your hair up in a high pony tail so it won't be in your face. You looked in the mirror to see what color you eyes were today. To your surprise, they were an odd shade of jade green. It was so green it almost looked gray. You were planning on going to the forest later on to practice your shadow clones so that you were sure that you were ready for the test. You went down stairs to get some grub. At the kitchen, you saw the left over dished in the sink from the boys last night. You suddenly remembered that Kakashi was supposed to come over. (Me: forget bout him? hehe, i did. xD )

Your tummy growled and you smiled. You were in the mood for some waffles, so you made the batter and put it in the mold. When it was done, you ate it, and washed your plate when you finished. As you were washing your dish, you heard Chiro come down the stairs.

"Mornin, kiddo." He greeted you when he got to the kitchen.

He was wearing his black beater and basketball shorts. His hair was messy and his voice was gravely.

"Morning!" You said back. "Hungry?"

"Yeah." he said looked at the left over waffles sitting on the table. He didn't hesitate. He got a plate and started eating. You finished washing your dish and leaned on the side of the counter as you watched your big brother pig out. You suddenly thought about the night before.

"Chiro, did Kakashi come by last night?" you asked. Chiro looked up at you.

"Yeah. He says hi."

"Oh, okay!" You smiled. There was a small, casual silence between the two of you. That happened a lot. It wasn't awkward. You just enjoyed each other's presence. You looked into Chiro's eyes as he gazed around the room. His eyes were a light blue color. That's what color it usually was these days. The color of his eyes usually reflected his mood, and you had a hunch that light blue meant he was sad or lonely. Almost the same gaze as the boy in the forest.

This suddenly made a chill run up your spine. You needed to talk about it.

"Chiro?"

"Hm?" He said looking at you, you had obviously broken his chain of thought.

"Weird things, happened yesterday." You said slowly looking down. You didn't know how to say it. You didn't know where to start. You knew you sounded crazy, but You had Chiro's full attention.

"What happened?" he demanded

You paused, looked at him, then down again. You opened your mouth to say something, but nothing came out. that boy's face kept on appearing in your mind. You heart started to beat faster and faster. You knew you were making things more than should be. The fact that his face kept reappearing into your mind was confusing enough. Your body went cold and you didn't know how to tell Chiro. You heard Chiro get up from his seat. He was in front of up sooner than you knew it. He put his warm comforting hands on your cold shoulders. He looked down at you and locked eyes with you. His face was full of worry. "Saya." he said your name, breaking you from the odd stance.

"Tell me." he demanded, shaking you a little when you didn't respond. You blanked out for a little while, then suddenly the words just flowed out.

"Yesterday, I went training with Jera... "You started telling Chiro the whole story, not leaving anything out. You told him from when you ran into Kahn, and he warned you about the weird killings of animals around the village. You told him about training with Jera, told him that you two talked, she went home, and you trained for a while. Chiro listened your whole story. It wasn't until you got the part where you were on your way home and it seemed as if you weren't going anywhere until his faced changed expression. By the time you told him about the boy, his eyes turned into a deep gold.

". . .And that's it." You sighed out.

Chiro looked deep into your eyes. His golden eyes swimming through yours. you weren't ready for what he did next. He hugged you. He hugged you close, and you felt his breath on you neck. You hugged him back, you were glad you weren't alone. You knew Chiro was there for you. To you, he was both brother and father.

"Wow." he sighed. Pulling away from you.

He was struggling for words, and you looked at the clock. You were both standing there for half an hour. Finally he said, "I'll be on my guard. You be on yours. Okay?" He said getting his plate.

"Okay." you said quietly. It was 7:15. You decided to go out and train. "I'm going back to train." to told Chiro. He paused.

"Be careful." he warned. "Be Back before sun down, kiddo." You nodded, and left.

You brought you iPod with you, and turned it up to full volume. Instead of running there, you took your time, it was beautiful weather and you wanted to enjoy it. You also wanted to get your mind off that boy. You put on the song "Unfaithful" by Rhianna, and for the first time, listened to the words. You were one of those music-addicts. You usually played the guitar and piano, but can play lots of other stuff. You also had an awesome voice. By the time the song finished, you pressed repeat, you knew the words, so you sang along, except this time, you pulled out one of the ear pieces so you could hear yourself. You closed your eyes and let the music take over. The words became a melody, entwined with your voice. Pretty soon the song was over, and you turned your iPod off. Little did you know, Sakura was behind you, listening to you sing. She was in awe. Your voice touched her heart. She tapped on your shoulder and you spun around.

"Hey Saya." she greeted you

"Hi Sakura!" you smiled at her.

"I heard you singing, and that was amazing!" she said staring at you, her eyes full of admiration. She smiled. You smiled back.

"Thanks!" The two of you talked for a bit, and parted. You were on your way to the forest again. This time you ran. You wanted to get a little warmed up. After running about half a mile from the village, you slowed to a walking pace. You were panting hard, but you loved to run. You took some to rest, when you suddenly heard the clink! clink! of kunai's in the distance. You looked around and hid in the bushes. Suddenly the sound was coming closer and closer. You looked to see who it was, and it was Sasuke. He was sweaty and puffing hard. You saw he was fighting a shadow clone of himself. The only reason you knew which one was which was because your ka kei genkai came into play. You could suddenly hear his mind.

"_one more time. . ._" he thought. He did jumped up and summoned three more shadow clones. They attacked the other one, and it threw kunai at the others. Sasuke then went at his clone with tai jutsu then with kunai. He got his clone in the neck with a kick, and it disappeared. Suddenly, he became aware of your presence. He spun around in your direction as if he knew you were there the whole time. He looked into the bush were you were, and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: You were on your way in the forest to train again, when you found Sasuke there training. You were just watching him from the bushes when suddenly you think he saw you.

"_Oh shoot!"_ you thought. He was coming closer and closer. "_Can he see me?"_

Your questions were soon answered.

Come out and show yourself!" He ordered.

A warm blush came across your cheek bones. You slowly stood up and raised your hands as if you had just done a crime. You looked him in the eyes and gave sheepish grin.

"Hi." You said timidly.

"Hn." He did a once over of you. "I think I've seen you around. Who are you?" he said curtly and slowly.

"I'm Saya Ulena. We go to school together." You said putting your hands back to your sides. He stared you down for a while. Finally he said,

"What do you want?"

You were kind of hurt. You thought he'd be a little nicer. So you said in the same tone as his,

"Maybe your name would be nice." He snorted. Sasuke looked away and gazed at the trees. He wasn't even looking your way when he said,

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." You knew his name. You just wanted to hear it from him. He looked at you again and asked,

"What are you doing here for?" His tone was a little softer. So you didn't seer back.

"I'm going to train. I saw you training. Maybe we could train together. . .?" You were just being nice.

Plus, you knew he was also at the top of the class, and challenging somebody like you would be nice for a change. He gave a small but devious smirk. His raven hair swept with the wind. That was all of an answer you got. Next thing you knew, he was in a tai jutsu fighting stance. You got in yours and faced him. His eyes were confident. As if he knew he was going to win. Suddenly, his voice was echoing your thoughts because you ka kei genkai was in place again.

"_This is going to be easy._" His thoughts under estimated you.

He struck first. He kicked you and you blocked him with your wrist. You grabbed his ankle with your other hand, pulled and socked him in the jaw. It ended up to be a shadow clone, so it disappeared in thin air. You looked around and next thing you knew you got kicked in the back. You were on the ground and he was sitting on you. Your hands were pinned and you couldn't move.

"Weak." He grunted.

That got you ticked off. Blood pulsed through your temple and you broke free of his hand held lock. You kicked him, he blocked it, and you ran backwards blocking his punches. You were finally where you wanted him to be. There was a giant tree behind you, so you jumped up onto a branch, swung around like g gymnast, and locked your legs around his neck. you squeezed his neck as if choking him. Sasuke started tugging on your legs, but you kept them locked. His Arms started to get weak, and his face red.

"_Air! Air!"_ He yelled in his head.

_Well, better let go before the poor guy passes out on me_." You thought.

You released your legs and let Sasuke fall to the ground. He was panting for air. You swung off the tree and squatted next to him. You didn't want to admit it, but you were tired too. Sasuke was a good opponent. You didn't realize it, but you were staring into his eyes. He was staring back into yours.

"You are some ninja, Sasuke Uchiha. One of the best I've gotten to fight." You complimented while laying down next to him.

"You are too." He said back, panting.

"I beat you, haha." You were gasping for air.

"Shut up." He said, joining in your laughter.

Next thing you both knew, you were laughing together. When it died down, you listened to his mind.

"_She beat me. Dang. How could you loose?_" he tormented himself. You didn't like how he was depriving himself, so you encouraged him.

"You're really good! No doubt about that!" you said, turning to smile at him.

"_Her eyes are purple. . ._" his mind awed. You couldn't help but notice a glimpse of curiosity in his eyes.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

You both just laid there for a while. You were calm with him, and for some odd reason, you felt he was calm with you. You wondered why you never really noticed Sasuke before. you let his name echo in your head.

"_Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. ._ ."

That was when you realized something. Both your first name and last names began with the same letter. You started to laugh again, and Sasuke looked at you like an alien. When you were done, you told him, and he smiled. "You're right." He gave a small laugh. Again, it was silent.

"I wonder why I never really noticed you before, Saya." He said moments later. You felt you cheeks blush. you didn't want to look at him. "Me too." you said quietly. You closed your eyes and listened to his breathing only inches away.

~~~~~SASUKE P.O.V.~~~~~

You fell to the ground. You lost. She was choking you and you lost. You were on the ground gasping for air. you heard her fall down and spread out next to you. She was looking in your eyes, you couldn't help but stare back. They were a normal brownish color. She then said.

"You are some ninja, Sasuke Uchiha. One of the best I've gotten to fight."

Your cheeks grew hot. you hopped you weren't blushing. "You are too." "_You sound so lame_!" you couldn't help think.

"I beat you." you heard her small voice tease. She was kinda of cute, but it was instinct for you to say back,

"Shut up."

"_Saya Ulena, huh. I wonder why I've never really noticed her before. I've seen her in class, she's really good. I can't believe I've actually lost though! How could you loose?_!" You thought as you just laid there, letting yourself catch breath after Saya nearly choked you to death.

"You're really good! No doubt about that!" She said quickly.

_Her Eyes are purple_! That was weird. First her eyes were brown, then they go purple! You must have been feeling weird that day, but you politely said,

"thanks." I could have been Naruto then. "_thanks".. .? What is wrong with me?_ a warm blush went over your cheek bones.

You two were just lying there. The silence was intense, well, for you at least. you never felt that way before around anyone. Your heart was beating faster than it should be even though you weren't tired anymore. The wind was blowing and her hair's scent was swirling around you. It made your mouth water. It smelled like some wild flower you never smelled before mixed with a hint of fruit. You didn't feel like you. Normally you were lonely and thinking about killing Itachi, fulfilling your dream. But now, you felt calm, you felt at peace. Suddenly, Saya burst into laughter. When she calmed down, she told you. You started laughing too. Sasuke Uchiha and Saya Ulena, huh. You didn't know you actually admitted it, but you said, "I wonder why I never really noticed you before, Saya."

_What is WRONG with you?_ you yelled at your self in your head. All you could do was silently cuse yourself for being so lame. You really just wanted to give yourself a face palm and shake your head at yourself. You didn't expect her to say anything back, but what she said back made your ears ring, "Me too." Her small voice said back.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap: You and Sasuke were just laying around in the forest after you kicked his butt xD It's back to your P.O.V. again. YAY!

~~~Your P.O.V. (Saya)~~~

_Gosh, I'm sleepy…_ you thought, slowly letting your eyes flutter back open after a cool breeze blew. You didn't know how long you had been laying there. You almost forgot that Sasuke was there. you glanced over at him and caught his eyes, his face turned slightly pink, his head turning away from you when he noticed you.

You giggled inside._ Was that a __**Blush**_?. You smirked and sat up. It was time to get moving. You stretched your stiff arms and legs, letting the blood flow back into them.

"Sasuke?" you called his name. He turned to face you.

He wasn't as pink, but his eyes weren't as hard as they were before. You really wished you knew what he was thinking.

"Yeah?" he answered back.

"I think I'm gonna head off now." For some odd reason, it kind of saddened you to say that. You wanted to know more about him, why whenever at class when you glanced over at him, his expressions were hard and lonely. You wanted to know why he was like that. You hesitated and looked over at him for a response.

"I'm heading off soon too." He said sitting up and brushing himself off. His commonly worn blue shirt was wrinkled at the collar, and small dirt patches stained the sides of his shorts, but he smelled fresh. That surprised you. You couldn't point out what the smell was, but not knowing was part of the fun.

"Okay." you said back in minor disappointment. Suddenly an idea popped into your mind.

"You want to train together sometime again?" It almost seemed as if his features lit up. His face wasn't so pale, or his eyes so dark.

"sure."

You smiled at him, waved, and said bye. You don't know why, but you ran off instead of walking off. You ran, just letting your legs take you as they go.

~~~Sasuke P.O.V.~~~

It was a while since either of you had said something, and for some odd reason it started to make you nervous. The wind blew slightly, and the unique scent from Saya's hair blew your way. You turned your head her way, just looking at her relaxed form next to you. Suddenly, she turned your way and made eye contact. Blood rush to your cheek bones and you knew she saw.

"_Shoot."_ you thought. It was always embarrassing. For a guy, you blushed alot. you hated that about yourself. You heard a rustling sound when she sat up.

"Sasuke?" her small voice called. You really didn't want to face her. You were scared that your cheeks were still pink. You slowly turned her way.

"Yeah?" you said back.

"I think I'm gonna head off now." She said with a small, somewhat sad smile. It made you kind of disappointed that she had to leave. The weather was really nice and her presence made it better. Her once purple eyes turned deep blue. They were like two sapphire gems that you could star into for the longest time. She's _actually. . . . kinda cute_ you admitted to yourself. You wanted to spend more time with her, but you didn't know how. You didn't know what to say back to her. But the words came easy.

"I'm heading off soon too." You gave a small smirk, and sat up. You brushed off yourself as she watched you. Suddenly, every action you did had to be thoughtful. Like Saya's opinion matter on everything you did.

"Okay." her small voice chimed. The next thing she said surprised you.

"You want to train together sometime again?" She asked.

You were happy. You got to hang out with her again. So you answered a lame, "Sure" to her.

She stood up, said bye, and ran off into the opposite direction.

~~~Your P.O.V. (Saya)~~~

As you ran back home, you thought about Sasuke. He somehow reminded you of Chiro. You compared the two and found out what made the two so similar. You stopped to laugh. Chiro's hair and Sasuke's hair were practically the same! You found that really funny. You continued your way home with a paced walk. You hummed to yourself a song you learned from listening to Amé (Ah-may) sing. Amé is Ray's girlfriend who was a singer at the local church and jazz club. You didn't remember the words, but it was something about God and kingdoms praising His name. It was a sweet, slow song compared to My Chemical Romance. The wind blew and you knew that dusk was near. You recalled what Chiro said to you, and looked out at the setting sun. The moments with Chiro in the morning flooded back into your mind. You told him about that brown haired boy you meet in the forest. You wondered where he was. You didn't have enough time to think anymore because you had reached the village gates. You gave out a sigh of relief. Chiro nor the gang would have to come looking for you. You strolled into town with a small skip to you walk. The day was beautiful. You saw some of the teachers at the academy hanging out at the ramen bar and you waved hi. It was Iruka-sensei and this female teacher who's name you always forgot. Then from out of nowhere, Naruto popped up and spilled a bowl of Ramen all over Iruka-sensei.

"**NARUTO!**" you heard Iruka-sensei yell from the top of his lungs. You laughed. You thought Naruto was actually funny. You talked to Naruto and didn't think he was gross or anything. You felt really bad for him. You two were actually sorta close. He told you everything, and you listened. You were one of the very few people he trusted. You grinned a bit. Naruto will always be Naruto! You made it home and was greeted by the whole gang. This time, Belle (William's sister) and Amé there too.

~~~Pause of the story~~~

Belle Bio: William's twin sister. She's spunky and self-centered. Loud and impish. She was the exact opposite of William. Cat-like face and movements, super light blonde hair that could pass as grey. She wore her headband across her forehead, hiding an old scar that William gave her when they were younger.

Amé Salonikka Bio: Ray's girlfriend. She's really sweet but looks sorta emo. She has a beautiful voice, everybody loves her, and is Ino's ADOPTED cousin. She had a slight orange tint to her long hair. She was also a ninja, but she was a special one. (you'll find out)

~~~Continuing the story~~~

You walked into the house while everybody was laughing. They were all in the Living room. Ray, William, and Kito were on one couch, Amé on Ray's lap, and Belle was sitting on the one-seater. Chiro and Kahn were in the middle, probably doing another one of their skits or something. Everybody was laughing to the verge of tears, so something funny must have happened. You just stood at the edge of the room, afraid to ruin the humor. When the laughter finally died down, you warmly said,

"Hey people." They all turned to you and said hi back one by one. Amé went up to you to peck you on the check, and Kahn did the same to mock her. He went up to you the same way Amé did, said hi the same way, and walked back the same way to Ray about to sit on his lap too. Everybody burst into laughter again. This time you joined in too.

"You're too silly, Kahn!" Amé squealed. Her laughter were like chimes. It was sweet and light. There was no possible way anybody could hate her laugh. Chiro put his arm around his best friend's shoulder's and said proudly,

"He's a dork, and i'm proud of it!" Kahn laughed and punched Chiro's arm playfully. Then Kahn turned to you and said,

"Hey! Don't you turn into a bum like your brother here, you got that lil lady?" Kahn said happily.


	7. Chapter 7

Recap: You just came back home from training with Sasuke in the forest. Kahn and Chiro just got done performing some sort of comical skit and you were their new subject.

"Hey! don't you turn into a bum like your brother here, you got that lil lady?" Kahn said to you happily.

You laughed. It was really, really nice to see your brother so happy. "Sure, " you said sarcastically.

The skit was obviously over because the rest of the crew started clapping. You just started to giggle. You were completely confused ;).

"You two are so stupid." snorted Bell.

"Hush up, will you Bell?" jabbed William.

"Oh, I 'm sorry, did you say something, brother?" she sneered. They two of them just glared at each other, the sparks were soon to fly until Kito came in to break them up.

Ray and Amé were up on their feet near the piano, having their own private moment whispering quietly and perfectly in tuned with each other.

You turned your attention back to your brother and Kahn because both of them picked you up, Chiro had your legs and Kahn under your arms.

"Hey! Let me go!" You squealed.

They didn't say anything, they just laughed with matching impish expressions and swung you back and forth until you thought you would barf. They tossed you onto the couch and you landed with a thud.

"Ouch." you said under your breath.

"Here." you looked up to see who it was. It was Kito, offering you his hand.

"Thanks." you smiled at him and took his hand. He helped you up off of your feet. Suddenly you felt the hollow feeling in the pit of your stomach. The last meal you had was with your brother earlier this morning. It growled loudly. A rush of blood went to your cheeks as you looked at Kito, who laughed and nodded you off towards the kitchen.

"I think Amé brought some pork buns." he said.

You nodded gratefully and dashed to the kitchen. Even the words "Pork Buns" got your mouth watering. You turned the corner and got caught into a pair of arms. It was Chiro. He hugged you close as you stood there stunned, but not for long. You hugged him back.

"Thanks for coming back home before sundown." He whispered into your ear. "I had a feeing something was going to happen today, but I don't know what." You pulled away.

"Really?" you said dumbfounded.

He just nodded.

Before either of you could say anything, there was a loud banging at the door.

"Chiro! Chiro! Come quick! the village is under attack again!" the voice called.

Chiro exchanged glances with you, his eyes going from light blue to dark red. "I guess my hunch was right." he said under his breath.

"Chiro! We need to go, now." Kahn called from the other room. Kahn was already in his assassins outfit with his mask and tattoo showing. Chiro nodded at him and Ray, William, Belle, Kahn, and Kito dashed out the Door. Amé came into the Kitchen.

"I'm needed at the Hokage's office." she stated. "Be safe." she did some hand signs and disappeared.

"Stay put." insisted Chiro after he did his hand signs that changed his clothes. He started for the door before you could answer.

You couldn't believe your ears. You weren't going to stay there? Not. You wanted some action. You clenched your fist as you started after him. "I'm going."

Before he could stop you, there were screams coming from outside. You both started for the outside, and the villagers were running around hysterically. A woman down the street was screaming,

"My baby, My poor baby." As she held a lifeless child in her arms. The sun was gone, and only the moon was there as a light.

"Over there!" You heard Kahn yell. There near the center of the village were four shady figures moving very quickly. Chiro and You started towards them as Belle and Ray tried to attack one that was holding onto an 8 year old boy around the neck. Ray pulled a fire jutsu attack on the cloaked figure. The cloak started to burn and the figure beneath it shook it off, releasing the boy. It was a female with firey red hair. She had piercing eyes, pale skin, and glistening blood around her mouth.

"What the hell!" You heard Belle cry. The red headed female picked the boy back up from the ground and bit his neck. You couldn't believe your eyes. You soon snapped out of it when Chiro suddenly pushed you out of the way of an incoming attack of one of the cloaked figures. Two of them circled you and Chiro.

You and Chiro were back to back. You had your kunai in your hand. You were ready. A shiver of fear and excitement went up your spine.

"His blood looks sooo delicious." a female voice cooed from one of them.

"So does the girls." said the other in a gravely voice. A male.

"Hold your guard, Saya." Chiro growled as you felt his stance stiffen behind you.

The smaller figure lunged at you, you dodged it and through a kunai at it. They blocked it off with their cloak and grabbed your arms. In the moonlight, you saw the face of another female with silver hair and a snow white face, black eyes staring at you and sharp teeth snapping at you. You were terrified. Your once macho feeling sucked away.

Chiro was struggling with the male. Kito came to help him, and they were both fending off the attacks.

You had nobody to help you, and you didn't know how much longer you could push the female away from you. _Stay Calm, Stay calm_. You warned yourself. She was really strong and you felt your arms scream in agony. Right before she snapped at your neck again, Chiro tackled the female off of you. She screeched and turned her attention to him.

"Saya, watch out!" Chiro yelled.

you looked behind you as the male Kito was warding off knocked him down and started at you, you did hand signs and threw fireballs at him. They didn't work, his cloak was merely burned off. The male growled at you and ran towards you at such speed. Out of nowhere, a kunai sliced across the face of the male.

It was Sasuke. You were grateful until you got knocked across the face from the male lashing out in anger. The male was howling a deep cry. The male turned to you and was going to lunge again. Sasuke to the blow for you and was knocked away.

"Sasuke!" you cried.

You were about to be caught when suddenly you were swept up into a cold pair of arms. You looked up to see who it was, but your vision started to blur. The last thing you remember was Chiro screaming your name as the person took you away.


End file.
